The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to method and apparatus for configuring information technology (IT) infrastructure.
Software-defined storage which decouples storage functionalities from storage HW (hardware) and realizes it on commoditized server HW has been proposed as a new storage technology. There are several solutions to migrate configurations of a storage array to another. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2012/0030440 for Storage System Group Including Scale-out Storage System and Management Method Therefor discloses a mechanism for supporting configurations of virtual storage array comprising multiple physical storage arrays.